Service Compris
by Calamithy
Summary: [Yaoi,UA,Schoolfic ?, Oneshot] La vie d'étudiant, ses cours, ses jobs, ses rencontres... et ses merdes aussi... ah, et ses non étudiants...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Disclaimers** **supplémentaires : aucune des musiques citées ne m'appartient non plus, par contre je vous conseille vivement de télécharger à 0.99 euro ces musiques, ça vaut le coup de les payer, au cas où vous voudriez vous mettre dans l'ambiance de la fic : ) **

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, Schoolfic, Oneshot.**

**Rating : T. **

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi qui m'a remonté le moral très, très fort dimanche ¤ gros câlins ¤ et au tit Hamster nossi !**

**CoupleS** **: Vous verrez au fil de la lecture…**

**Résumé : Quatre est un jeune homme comme les autres…**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Service compris.**

**¤**

**Lundi 17 avril 2006, 18h45, en face du « Sun Kiss Café »**

¤

Quatre Winner, 21 ans, était un jeune homme comme les autres.

Une sorte de Batman sans batmobile – mais un vélo bleu -, ni passé torturé – mais trois grandes soeurs torturées-, ni moyens financiers – mais des crédits à rembourser-.

Le jour il allait en fac d'histoire se battre avec sa licence en espérant que ça ne change pas ¤ encore ¤ avec leurs supers réformes.

La nuit il était serveur dans un bar lounge restaurant branché de Paris, le « Sun Kiss », ouvert tous les jours de 11h30 à 04h.

Il était de service de 19h à 2h, sauf en vacances scolaires, où il pouvait aussi être du midi/après-midi.

¤

Certains lui disaient qu'il avait de la chance, que l'endroit était « classe et cool » et qu'il n'y avait « que des beaux mecs/belles nanas » qui y allaient.

Lui ne calculait pas vraiment les choses de la même manière.

Entre :

¤

- sa part de loyer (paris, c'était cher, même à deux et il n'avait pas pu aller vivre chez une de ses sœurs, qui vivaient aux quatre coins de la France sauf près de sa fac.

¤

_Et le reste de la famille était au Maroc pays de sa mère ou en Angleterre, pays de son grand-père paternel, où son père avait été élevé. Sa grand-mère paternelle était Française._

¤

- ses frais d'étudiant (oui, les étudiants avaient des frais, contrairement à une légende urbaine. Pourquoi on n'accordait pas une bourse à un euro cinquante près ?)

¤

_Pourquoi on ne faisait pas une exception quand les parents, retraités, vivaient depuis trois ans au Maroc, pays d'origine de sa mère « parce qu'ils avaient moins de frais là-bas » ?_

¤

- et le coût de la vie, tout simplement…

¤

_Non mais sans déconner… le tarif étudiant avait ses limites. Le centre commercial par exemple._

¤

Bref, entre tout ça c'était un petit peu tendu quoi.

Alors il voyait l'endroit « classe et cool » comme une chance de manger à l'œil (toujours la même chose mais bon il économisait comme ça).

Et puis on n'était pas dans une sitcom mais à Paris : les « beaux mecs » et « belles nanas » venaient accompagnés de gens qui n'avaient pas forcément un salaire d'étudiant pas fauché, mais presque.

Ou quand ils étaient étudiants comme lui, ils venaient accompagnés tout court.

¤

Et puis il n'avait pas le temps à ça, aux mecs. Il se savait gay depuis quelques années maintenant, depuis qu'en regardant « Loïs et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de superman », il passait son temps à regarder « Clark ».

Ah les mecs typés… avoir du sang oriental et passé son enfance au Maroc – avant que son père, ancien chauffeur routier, ne soit muté en France pour ses douze ans - laissait des traces indélébiles, notamment dans ses goûts…

Les peaux hâlées qui parlaient de soleil et d'exotisme, les yeux marrons comme le chocolat qu'il aimait tant, les muscles aussi, parce qu'un chocolat sans tablettes c'était comme un boxer sans une belle paire de fesses dedans : on ne savait pas où mettre les dents…

Ah les fantasmes… évidemment.

¤

Il n'était bien entendu jamais sorti avec un sosie de Dean Cain…

_Sinon il serait encore puceau…_

¤

peut-être un jour s'il en trouvait, si un mec comme ça le regardait …

_Il n'était pas mythomane : les sosies de Dean Cain ne regardaient pas les simples étudiants mortels..._

¤

et s'il avait le temps, surtout.

Et vu qu'il en manquait cruellement… les mecs, les relations suivies, tout ça, c'était compromis.

Ils demandaient beaucoup trop… d'entretien « comme une plante, si tu fais pas gaffe, ben, elle crève », comme dirait son coloc et meilleur ami depuis trois ans.

Le dernier copain de Quatre l'avait plaqué six mois plus tôt justement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps à lui consacrer.

Et il s'en était très bien, peut-être _trop bien_ remis parce qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'impression de sortir avec quelqu'un à la base. Et c'était tout le temps comme ça.

Trois mecs « sérieux » - enfin plus de trois jours, les autres il ne les comptait pas -, ces trois dernières années, trois échecs.

¤

Certains mecs bouffant mieux qu'une plante carnivore, Quatre avait décidé, après sa dernière rupture, qu'il ne prendrait pas de plante à la maison, tout simplement.

Avec le boulot, les cours à assister, les cours à bosser… Il avait à peine le temps d'avoir un espace vital, ce n'était pas pour le combler avec des monstroplantes.

Même s'ils avaient été les sosies de Dean Cain.

Alors quand sa vie se calmerait un peu, il verrait.

Mais ce n'était pas pressé.

¤

Des loisirs ? Oui, ça lui arrivait quand même, même si certains avaient un rapport avec le travail.

Il avait les soirées orientales du café par exemple, trois fois par an. Ça lui rappelait les fêtes de famille qui lui manquaient tant.

Il voyait ses amis à la fac ou au boulot, où il les invitait à boire un verre vu que leur endroit préféré était son lieu de travail. Pff.

Il avait un chaton tout blanc et tout plein de poils qu'il aimait câliner en rentrant le soir, cadeau du dernier ex en date. Il l'avait appelé Grizzly, parce qu'il avait un sacré caractère alors qu'il était tout petit.

Grizzly s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec le chat tigré de son coloc « Pacha », le bien nommé.

Et il avait son coloc, Duo. Etre seul n'était pas si difficile quand on avait quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie.

¤

Et puis les gens aimaient beaucoup Quatre en règle général : il avait de l'humour. Il était cultivé, polyglotte – il parlait l'arabe, le marocain, le français et l'anglais. Il comprenait l'algérien et le tunisien.

Et ah oui. Ayant vécu à Melun jusqu'à ses 17 ans, il pratiquait couramment le langage des cités. Oui c'était une langue aussi. -.

Il avait traversé l'Afrique et une partie de l'Europe dans le camion de son père et ça lui donnait des souvenirs à partager avec la simplicité et l'humilité qui le caractérisaient.

¤

C'était ces mêmes souvenirs qui lui avaient donné envie de s'inscrire en fac d'histoire, pour connaître l'histoire du monde, l'histoire des autres et en connaître davantage sur la sienne.

Il était à Paris IV et était un élève sérieux et doué. Il zappait juste l'option langue vivante (il avait choisi l'Anglais, il ne s'était pas foulé) ou faisait acte de présence de temps en temps, quand il n'était pas trop fatigué. Et puis son prof, Quinn, plus vieux que la Bible et le Coran réunis, il en était sûr était d'un ennui astronomique. Y avait bien un prof auxiliaire mais il ne l'avait vu qu'en amphi, tout au fond à gauche, près du mur et derrière un copain plutôt armoire à glace grâce auquel il pouvait ronquer bien gentiment.

¤

¤

Quatre Winner était donc un jeune homme comme les autres. Et comme tous les lundis soirs il était allé travailler au « Sun Kiss ».

Il aurait pu être de l'après-midi vu qu'il était en vacances scolaires, mais non, le planning avait dit non.

Le printemps avait choisi d'être clément depuis quelques temps, alors il avait choisi de ressortir son vélo.

Il fallait bien prouver que les décisions de Delanoë servaient quand même à une partie de la population.

¤

Il avait garé son poney de fer, placé l'antivol et ôté son petit casque bleu, secouant sa courte chevelure blonde.

Oui, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, personne ne voulait croire qu'il avait des origines marocaines. Alors on lui disait qu'il tenait ses yeux et ses cheveux « de son père, sûrement ».

…

Son père était châtain aux yeux marron. Par contre sa mère était blonde aux yeux bleus, mais on voyait bien ses origines orientales.

Quatre tenait la fossette au menton, la forme du visage et la carnation pâle mais qui curieusement bronzait assez bien de son père. Et il tenait le regard turquoise, le sourire et la blondeur de sa mère, même si ses cheveux à lui étaient plus foncés.

Par contre il ne tenait son piercing boule sur la langue d'aucun des deux.

¤

Le printemps avait été clément, donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ôté son casque parce que le temps de franchir les dix mètres le menant au café, une averse de grêle et de pluie était tombée sans prévenir.

Un juron lui était venu sur les lèvres.

Vive le France.

* * *

Quatre pénétrait à présent ce café aux tentures noires et violettes, à l'image de l'enseigne lumineuse.

L'intérieur était spacieux : au centre, un long bar avec ses hauts tabourets noirs.

De part et d'autre de ce bar, sur les côtés, deux immenses écrans géants, que les clients pouvaient observer de leurs tables carrées laquées noires avec un léger liseré violet, confortablement installés sur des poufs ou fauteuils de velours, tout aussi violets. Le tout étant aux couleurs de l'enseigne.

Des minis haut-parleurs « design » étaient placés au plafond officiellement pour une meilleure répartition du son. Officiellement pour frimer.

Un peu plus loin du bar il y avait les cuisines. La nourriture ici était « des cinq continents » il y avait un large choix, du plus simple au plus élaboré.

La patronne, Une, disait « on ne trouvait pas de tout… mais presque »

La cuisine et son chef, « Treize Kushrenada », élu meilleur ouvrier de France, faisaient en partie la renommée du lieu depuis l'ouverture il y a cinq ans.

¤

A l'étage, qui pouvait être réservé lors de soirées privées, la décoration était inversée : les tables étaient violettes au liseré noir et les fauteuils et poufs étaient noirs également.

Et c'était du second étage qu'officiait le dj à la mode, DJ F.E.I (pour Fun. Exotic. Irresistible), la bombe venue d'Asie. Le feu qu'il mettait aux platines et aux soirées faisait aussi la renommée du lieu.

Sans parler de son personnel disponible, professionnel et physiquement plaisant, aux dires des clients sur le forum de leur site internet.

Les vestiaires étaient à l'étage également. D'ailleurs c'était là qu'il se trouvait actuellement.

¤

Quatre avait dit un rapide bonjour et était parti enfiler sa tenue de travail : chemise violette avec son prénom écrit sur sa poche de poitrine, pantalon et long tablier noir qui arrivait juste au dessus de ses chaussures tout aussi noires. Il accrocha son sac banane noir également, en y mettant change et petit calepin pour noter les commandes.

Il ajusta sa tenue devant le miroir.

Ses cheveux courts avaient un aspect coiffé/négligé parfaitement involontaire et la pluie avait accentué ses mèches, renforçant le mystère de son regard turquoise, parce qu'il avait des yeux rares.

La pluie avait foncé le blond de ses cheveux, assombri ses yeux, fouetté sa peau un peu plus pâle en ce moment, la rougissant un peu…

accentué son petit côté exotique, si on ne voyait pas tout de suite qu'il avait quelque chose d'oriental.

Quand on posait les yeux sur Quatre Raberba Winner, on voyait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus même s'il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte.

Il n'avait pas vu que deux personnes le regardaient prendre son service avec intérêt.

¤

¤

- Quatre, à la deux le mec il attend sa commande.

- La deux ? Mais je viens de l'encaisser !

- Ben je viens juste de le placer et il veut pas d'apéro. Il a déjà choisi il a dit. Et c'est ta table. Allez zou, zou !

- Pourquoi t'as pas pris la commande s'il a choisi ?

- DOROTHY, CA VIENT ?

- J'ARRIVE HIL... . Voilà _pourquoi_.

- Ok… merci Dot'.

¤

Quatre se dirigea vers sa table avec un sourire poli.

Il était 22h00 et il avait besoin de prendre une toute petite pause mais non, il avait fallu que quelqu'un vienne manger en non fumeur, dans son secteur.

Bon, c'était injuste mais il s'accorderait le droit d'être un peu vert.

Il n'avait pas fumé après tout.

Il avait arrêté surtout, parce que ça lui revenait trop cher.

Il arriva devant la table et lança.

¤

- Bonsoir, vous avez choisi ?

- Oui. Tagliatelles à la carbonara.

- Et comme boisson ?

- Une demie de Vittel.

- Très bien. Ce sera tout ?

- Oui.

¤

Quatre repartit avec un sourire moins factice.

Le jeune homme – peut-être deux ou trois ans de plus que lui – avait donné sa commande sans ciller alors que son estomac avait gargouillé très fort.

Surpassant quelques secondes la musique latine, plus précisément du merengue, diffusée par F.E.I. Ce qui prouvait que le son était idéalement réparti. Ni trop fort, ni pas assez.

Il avait à peine rougi et ses yeux étaient restés d'une sobriété exemplaire.

Alors Quatre aussi, après tout, il était professionnel.

Non, il rirait dans son coin.

¤

Il donnait les commandes en cuisine quand il entendit quelqu'un s'écrier derrière lui :

¤

- Putain le beau gosse ! Même assis il fait mal. Il s'appelle comment ? Tu crois qu'il est gay, Quat' ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai juste pris la commande !

- C'est déjà beaucoup ! La chance…

¤

Le garçon qui s'était exprimé avec autant d'enthousiasme était Duane Oliver Maxwell Jr - Duo, pour les intimes -, son colocotaire, meilleur ami et… celui qui l'avait fait entrer dans le restaurant.

Son ex copain l'avait laisser tomber après deux ans et trois cacahuètes et donc l'avait laissé avec le loyer dans la foulée. Sur Paris. Un F2.

…

Et Duo n'allait pas dépasser ses 70 heures par semaine, non.

Quatre et lui avaient fréquenté le même collège sans être très proches, même s'ils avaient entretenu de bons rapports de bonjour/bonsoir en se croisant dans les couloirs.

Duo avait deux années de plus que lui après tout et pour l'adulte de quatorze ans qu'il était, le gamin de douze ans était justement « un gamin de douze ans ».

Il y a trois ans il l'avait rencontré tout bêtement au Mcdo, alors que Quatre dévorait des chicken mc nuggets tout seul comme une âme en peine.

¤

Ils s'étaient dit bonjour et avaient un peu discuté, parlé de leurs origines – Duo était Franco-américain et avait vécu aux States jusqu'au décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il avait huit ans. Il avait alors émigré en France chez une de ses tantes -, ce qu'ils étaient devenus, tout ça, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le même lycée.

Lui-même était parti en hôtellerie pendant que Quatre poursuivait en filière générale.

Quatre avait exposé l'imminence du déménagement de ses parents – qui pouvaient encore tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose _rapidement_ - et sa galère de thunes.

¤

Alors Duo, après l'avoir formé et vérifié ses aptitudes, l'avait fait rentrer au « Sun » puisqu'on avait toujours besoin d'une petite main secourable en restauration.

Mais d'une petite main compétente aussi, avec un physique qui donnait envie au client de revenir.

Quatre était travailleur, vif et positivement doué pour le contact. Et l'argent gagné lui permettrait de se loger, payer ses frais, rassurer ses parents…

et tout naturellement, Duo avait gagné un colocataire et un ami. Son meilleur ami.

En plus, fait important, il s'était juré que son prochain coloc et lui n'auraient aucune attirance physique pour ne pas pourrir leur rapport.

Avec Quatre c'était nickel. Il avait beau être canon, il n'aimait plus les blonds.

Depuis son ex, Zechs.

Et il ne faudrait plus que son mec ait des cheveux aussi longs que lui aussi, « trop de cheveux, tuait le cheveu » d'après lui.

Depuis le chevelu il enchaînait plus ou moins les mecs, quand il avait le temps. Il ne se privait de rien mais le temps il l'avait de moins en moins.

¤

Duo croisa les doigts, fermant les yeux très fort marmonnant, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, bougeant sa longue natte châtain par la même occasion.

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prie…

- Pourquoi ?

¤

Duo ouvrit ses yeux indigo, entre le bleu et le violet soutenu.

Des yeux qui rappelaient curieusement les couleurs du café.

Des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait plonger sans problème.

Mais là, à proprement parler, il avait l'air ridicule.

¤

- Je prie pour qu'il paye par carte bleue, qu'on ait son nom quoi…

- … et c'est là qu'il ne paye pas avec sa carte à lui, mais avec une carte société ?

- Pourquoi on n'accepte pas les chèques ?

- Parce que la plupart de temps ils sont en bois ?

¤

Duo eut soudain l'air de Pacha quand il estimait qu'il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de croquette. Yeux grands ouverts, tête sur le côté qui faisait un peu pitié…

¤

- …

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, cœur d'artichaut, ça fait que deux semaines que tu es célibataire.

- C'est trop !

- Au pire va prendre l'addition à ma place !

- Tu rigoles ? Vu comme je le dévore des yeux je serais trop suspect, nan nan vas-y, toi et pense aux potes quoi !

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il revint encaisser, le jeune homme avait sorti des billets.

Duo allait être déçu.

Il sortit la monnaie à rendre de son sac banane quand une voix l'interrompit.

¤

- C'est pour vous.

- Ah… merci. Au revoir monsieur.

- Au revoir.

¤

Et Quatre l'avait regardé partir, dans sa veste de cuir chocolat sur un polo aussi noir que ses chaussures et un jean bleu, qu'il n'avait pas vus tout le temps qu'il était assis, une serviette étant sur ses cuisses à ce moment-là.

Il était grand quand même, il était plus grand que lui. Et il s'était battu contre les gènes de ses parents, petits, pour atteindre péniblement le mètre 80 sur sa carte d'identité.

Mais en vrai il mesurait un mètre 79. Si ce n'était pas une injustice.

Il alla finir son service.

* * *

**Le lendemain mardi 18 Avril, 22h00.**

¤

Quatre finissait d'encaisser une commande quand il entendit Duo soupirer.

¤

- Le beau gosse est revenu lalaaaa j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures moi !

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

¤

Ce visage…

Ces yeux…

Ce t-shirt blanc, col rond, liseré noir, moulant son torse musclé et les mêmes jean et chaussures que la veille.

Il était loin, très loin d'être moche, même.

Même s'il était plus Dean que Cain

Et Duo qui trépignait presque.

¤

- Ouais hein ? Mais pourquoi il est à une de tes tables ! C'est pas juste !

- Parce que Hilde et Dorothy étaient occupées, il s'est installé tout seul… la prochaine fois je leur dirais…

¤

Duo pâlit.

¤

- T'es pas bien toi ! Je veux pas qu'elle sache, j'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais bon, essaie d'avoir son prénom, quoi ?

- Je vais tenter… mais bon là je vois pas à quoi ça t'avancerait !

- A rêver de lui et à mettre un prénom quand j'orgasmerais au lieu de dire « puuuuuuuuuuuuuurquoi »

- « Pourquoi » ?

- Ouep, Parce que je veux divorcer de ma main mais elle refuse de quitter « le domicile conjugal ».

- Hein ?

- Ouais, mon slip. Si se la branler rend sourd moi je dois être Beethoven.

¤

Quatre pouffa pendant tout le trajet qui le menait à la table.

Ce fut les joues rouges et les yeux brillants qu'il commença.

¤

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Bonsoir.

- Vous avez choisi ?

- Oui. Une sole meunière.

- Et comme boisson ?

- Une demie de Vittel.

¤

Cette fois son estomac ne gargouilla pas, apparemment il n'avait pas très faim, Quatre remarqua en passant.

Il repartit donner la commande en cuisine quand il entendit des pas énergiques juste derrière lui :

¤

- Alors, alors ? T'as son prénom ?

- Oui… il s'appelle Meunière. Sole Meunière.

- Ha, ha, ha, crétin, va.

- Ça fait deux jours qu'il vient, je vais pas lui taper dans le dos non plus !

- Nan mais moi je veux bien le lui frotter… ah, je dois y aller. Et essaie de gratter le prénom, hein !

¤

Quatre pouffa de plus belle en rejoignant la table, avec les commandes.

La dernière fois il avait été trop occupé pour le servir personnellement et il ne fallait pas faire attendre la clientèle affamée.

¤

- Voici.

- Merci.

- Bonne dégustation.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Quatre revint encaisser, le mystérieux client avait encore réglé en liquide. Pauvre Duo, il allait encore être déçu. Pas de prénom.

Quoique. Avec le pourboire qu'il lui avait encore laissé, il allait pouvoir l'inviter à dîner. Ailleurs qu'ici !

Dans un restaurant qui faisait un peu de tout en bouffe… ben on ne pouvait qu'en avoir marre de tout…

Il lui achèterait des chips et de la bonne bière fraîche. Ils se feraient une soirée télé avec les chats.

Mouais, après ses révisions ptet.

* * *

**Le mercredi 19, 21h45.**

¤

Quatre venait de nettoyer une table particulièrement dégueulasse – de vrais porcs et dire qu'il les avait servis - quand il entendit Duo s'exciter tout seul :

¤

- Beau gosse de moi est revenu ! J'espère que Hil le placera par chez moi, moi aussi je fais du non-fumeur, petit dieu de moi au dessus de ma tête fais quelque chose ! Poisson d'or, donne-nous ta force !

- Si tu la mettais au courant, elle pourrait faire quelque chose…

- No way ! Lookie, lookie elle lui demande où il veut s'asseoir.

- Je regarde et j'entends, Duo, il n'y a presque personne pour une fois… . Quoique j'ai rien dit, ça arrive.

¤

Duo eut une petite moue déçue.

¤

- Oh il a dit « à ma table habituelle »… faut dire qu'il est gâté, tout seul près de la fenêtre, avec vue sur le fleuve. D'ailleurs je vais me jeter dedans il va ptet me remarquer ?

- Tu veux polluer un peu plus la Seine ?

- Et ça s'appelle un ami…

- Fais pas cette tête on dirait Grizzly qui crache ses poils. Allez on va dire qu'il a une carte bleue ? Au pire je vais faire mon commercial et glaner trois infos pour toi.

- Ouais… et merde…

¤

Duo venait de perdre son excitation et de gagner, à la place, une sorte de résignation.

¤

- Quoi ?

- Y a trou du cul ?

- Trou du cul ? Ton client fétiche ? Celui que j'ai jamais vu ?

¤

Depuis deux semaines à présent, un jeune homme d'affaire venait régulièrement prendre ses repas du midi au restaurant.

Un homme d'à peu près 27 ans particulièrement pénible pour Duo, apparemment.

Chaque fois qu'il venait, c'était une véritable torture. Toujours quelque chose à dire, une remarque à faire, l'obligeant presque exclusivement à s'occuper de lui les 30 minutes minimum qu'il prenait son repas.

Duo avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser discrètement mais impossible. Non seulement il prenait les menus les plus chers mais en plus il revenait le salaud.

Quitte à lui pourrir le service. Il n'était ni vulgaire, ni irrespectueux, ni condescendant. Quoique.

Mais aux dires de Duo… qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant… et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là pour le service du soir ?

Quatre ne l'avait encore jamais vu, ses horaires ne s'y prêtant pas vraiment. C'était une occasion.

¤

- Ouais. Le mec me déteste et c'est réciproque. Pourtant il bouffe toujours à l'une de mes tables. Bon il peut pas savoir lesquelles me sont attribuées aussi, mais franchement dieu il m'aime pas.

- Quand même…

- Trou du'c a toujours un pet de travers. « Les frites sont trop grasses », « la salade light est trop light »… manquerait plus qu'il me sorte que le steak tartare n'est pas assez cuit.

¤

Ce fut en pleurant de rire que Quatre se dirigea vers la table de son client mystère.

Débardeur et baggy kaki, boots noires, mode commando soft…

Ses bras avaient une belle musculature, de celles qui parlaient de sport en plein air et de vie saine, pas de stéroïdes.

De celles qui témoignaient d'une vraie force, qui faisaient les biceps se former naturellement alors que son coude était posé sur la table pour laisser sa main retenir son visage.

Un visage tourné vers le fleuve.

Comme celui-ci était venu trois fois d'affilée, il était temps de faire un peu plus de commercial.

Et puis comme ça, Duo… aurait ptet son prénom ?

Et à vrai dire lui aussi était un peu curieux.

¤

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

¤

Le client se tourna vers lui, semblant surpris.

Il avait un joli regard.

Très joli.

¤

- Bien. Et vous ?

- Très bien, merci. Vous avez choisi ?

- Salade césar et pizza quatre fromages.

- Avec une demie de Vittel ?

¤

L'ombre d'un sourire passa très discrètement dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Ils étaient vraiment beaux, une couleur particulière. Ils étaient plutôt rares les yeux comme ça, même à la lumière artificielle.

Il pouvait bien constater, il ne faisait rien de mal ?

¤

- Oui.

¤

Quatre retint un sourire.

Les clients avaient tendance à croire que c'était extraordinaire de retenir leurs préférences.

C'était fou ce qu'un petit peu d'attention pouvait apporter dans une soirée.

Ça apportait de jolis pourboires aussi.

Il ajouta pour la forme.

¤

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui.

¤

En passant près de la table dont s'occupait Duo, Quatre entendit :

¤

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Oui. Mes spaghettis à la bolognaise manquent de sel.

¤

Duo se retint de lever les yeux au plafond.

¤

- Vous avez une salière sur votre droite.

- Elle est vide.

- Désolé. Tenez.

- La table d'à côté n'a pas besoin de cette salière ? Si tout le monde fait cela, pas étonnant que la mienne soit vide.

¤

Duo ne perdit rien de sa superbe tout en restant poli :

¤

- Vous n'allez pas vider le contenu dans votre assiette, non ?

- …

- Alors servez-vous et déposez la salière où vous l'avez trouvée lorsque vous n'en aurez plus l'utilité. Faîtes preuve du civisme manquant aux autres clients et à votre dévoué serviteur.

¤

L'autre grogna.

¤

- De toutes façons le plat est froid maintenant.

- … vous souhaitez le changer ?

¤

Au moment où l'homme d'affaires allait répondre, un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus soutenu, habillé tout en jean passa derrière Duo pour lui faire un rapide baiser sur la joue et un petit clin d'œil sympathique avant de partir vers les cuisines, dire bonjour. Stan Dewitt était le DJ qui alternait avec F.E.I. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de sortir avec Duo, mais constatant que ce n'était pas possible – Duo ne sortait jamais avec quelqu'un de son travail – il s'était résolu à être ami.

Et finalement c'était très bien ainsi.

Duo sourit en secouant la tête.

¤

- Stan. Je suis en service.

¤

Stan balaya la remarque d'un signe de la main sans même se tourner vers Duo.

¤

- J'ai vu ça, playboy. A plus !

¤

Duo revint à son client en s'excusant, demandant à nouveau s'il voulait changer son plat.

Le client répondit, le fixant avec exaspération, sûrement pour son manque de professionnalisme.

¤

- Oui si ce n'est pas _trop_ demander.

- Je vous apporte ça.

¤

Le ton de Duo était resté très zen mais Quatre savait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Il avait eu envie de rire aussi, quand son ami avait parlé de civisme.

Le client (trou du'c pour les intimes) – un sacré beau brin d'homme en costume noir impeccable à la coupe jeune, résolument classe – n'avait pas relevé le sarcasme.

Il était encore venu pour le service du soir…

Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand Duo allait se retenir.

Mais bon, il avait besoin de ce boulot autant que lui. Et le client était roi.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Quatre revint pour demander à son client mystère, s'il voulait un dessert, celui-ci avait répondu :

¤

- Pourquoi pas. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Un café ?

- Une prochaine fois.

- Je vous apporte l'addition.

¤

Et comme d'habitude, il régla en liquide et laissa encore un pourboire substantiel. Toujours pas de prénom.

Ce n'était pas le seul à lui laisser quelque chose, loin de là, mais il était à peu près le seul à lui donner envie de faire un petit quelque chose pour le remercier.

Parce qu'il le faisait naturellement, sans donner l'impression d'attendre un geste de plus, voire de trop.

Les autres, quand ils donnaient des pourboires, appuyaient le geste, faisant bien comprendre qu'ils attendaient d'être on ne peut plus privilégiés, de céder à leurs caprices juste parce qu'il y avait de l'argent en plus sur la table.

¤

Duo refusait systématiquement tous les pourboires que lui donnait « son » client, par exemple, prétextant que l'addition stipulait clairement « service compris »

Le client laissait quand même l'argent et Duo s'arrangeait toujours pour le lui rendre à un moment ou à un autre, replaçant les billets dans une des poches d'un pardessus, discrètement, par exemple. Ou les faisant mettre en avoir sur son compte ou celui de son compte société.

Il ne voulait rien lui devoir.

Il n'était pas payé pour se faire balader.

Duo était un serveur remarquable de professionnalisme, même avec trou du'c. Professionnel, sans lèche qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe où ailleurs. Et trou du'c revenait quand même, à se demander pourquoi.

¤

Quatre se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé, en trois jours, à lui faire dire son prénom, ou à en connaître un peu plus sur lui.

Il ne savait plus faire parler les clients ?

* * *

**Le jeudi 20, 12h30**

¤

Le jeudi Quatre était de repos mais il était venu quand même au restaurant, rien que pour manger avec Duo, lui donner un coup de mains, au cas où…

Et pour entendre ses déboires avec son client chiant il fallait l'avouer.

Parce que ça le faisait bien rire.

Il avait fait exprès de s'asseoir juste derrière l'une des tables habituelles de l'emmerdeur – réservée - pour l'observer un peu.

Aujourd'hui il portait un complet beige qui mettait en valeur son teint hâlé.

Il devait avoir un certain métissage mais il ne saurait dire le mélange. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés mais il pouvait aussi bien être métissé nordique qu'asiatique.

Et lui aussi avait une fâcheuse tendance à payer en liquide. Pas que Duo en ait quelque chose à faire de ses noms et prénoms d'ailleurs. Il connaissait juste le nom de sa société. Et quand il y avait un avoir à son nom à lui qu'il n'avait pas, il écrivait « avoir trou du'c » tout simplement.

Lui était plus proche de Dean Cain mine de rien… était-il si désagréable que cela ? Si non… s'il disait oui… il se pourrait très fort que Quatre ne dise pas non.

¤

- Vous avez choisi ?

- Parmentier de morue. Vittel-menthe.

- Très bien.

- Oh, une dernière chose : je veux ma purée ferme et goûteuse. La dernière fois elle n'avait ni consistance, ni goût.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai eu aucun écho...

¤

Duo était d'un calme…

¤

- C'est normal les clients ici s'intéressent plus au personnel qu'à la qualité de ce qu'ils ont dans leurs assiettes.

- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, vous aussi ? Parce que vous vous intéressez plus au « personnel » ? Si ce que nous servons est si indigeste…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était indigeste. J'ai dit que s'ils s'intéressaient à la qualité les autres clients vous feraient plus souvent des remarques.

¤

Quatre riait sous cape, à l'ombre d'un menu qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Qu'il tenait à l'envers d'ailleurs, dans son hilarité.

Et Duo qui répondait en gardant son calme…

C'était vrai que ce client-là en tenait une sacrée couche.

¤

- C'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à dire. J'en parlerais au chef. Enfin, je vais faire partir votre commande et préciser que « la table n°4 souhaite sa purée ferme et goûteuse »

- Je vous énerve ?

- Qui moi ? Je ne suis pas payé pour être énervé, monsieur.

¤

Duo sembla penser à quelque chose… se tendit et…

¤

- …

- …

¤

Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer, échouant, rejetant la tête, le bout de sa longue natte atteignant l'arrière de son genou dans le mouvement.

Duo était en pleine crise de fou rire, un rire musical aussi chaud et grave que sa voix. Un rire de dérision aussi mais si beau qu'on avait envie de rire aussi même si on ne savait pas pourquoi.

Même s'il riait de vous.

Un rire musical que subissait le client avec un stoïcisme troublé par la veine qui battait frénétiquement sur sa tempe gauche.

Quatre pensa que le pauvre Duo avait peut-être perdu l'esprit, ce genre d'individu et de pression pouvait amener un cerveau plus faible que celui de son ami à la dépression.

Il alla se lever prendre le relais quand Duo se calma de lui-même.

¤

- Veuillez m'excusez.

- Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

- Je venais juste de me souvenir que vous aviez un rhume carabiné le jour du Parmentier. On aurait pu vous faire prendre un laxatif que vous n'auriez rien senti. Enfin, façon de parler.

¤

Et Duo était parti et Quatre avait mal au ventre de rire.

Et le client chieur l'avait regardé fixement.

Heureusement que les autres clients de Duo étaient plus gentils avec lui !

Tous amicaux ou flirteurs, ou quelque peu lèche-bottes.

Fatigants, parfois, mais pas aussi usant que « trou du'c »

Ah il ne restait pas longtemps mais avec lui on avait l'impression que le temps suspendait son vol un peu trop longtemps.

Comme un pigeon attendant votre voiture ou votre crâne pour lâcher sa crotte.

Le « client préféré » de Duo était reparti « satisfait », selon ses propres mots. Et avait encore laissé un sacré pourboire…

Allez savoir.

¤

Quatre se surprit à regarder la table n°2 en se demandant si son client mystère allait venir ce midi.

Il ne le vit pas.

* * *

**Le vendredi 21 avril, 21h50.**

¤

Quatre était extrêmement content aujourd'hui.

C'était la soirée orientale : ce soir on allait écouter des musiques pas forcément de chez lui, mais que l'on écoutait chez lui, sur lesquelles il aimait danser et faire danser.

Il avait soigneusement, comme toutes les autres fois, fait la programmation musicale avec Wu Fei Chang, enfin DJ F.E.I, 24 ans, assez proche de Dean Cain lui aussi, hormis la musculature plus féline et les cheveux plus longs, rassemblés en une queue de cheval sur la nuque, descendant au milieu de son dos.

Beau… mais pas gay, hélas.

¤

Lui aussi était un Batman en son genre. Professeur de solfège le jour, DJ la nuit, car s'il commençait à bien se faire connaître, ses seuls cachets ne lui permettaient pas de ne pas donner de cours. Bientôt il le pourrait, pour le moment ce n'était pas possible. Et pus cela ne faisait que six ans qu'il était en France, il pouvait dire merci au programme Erasmus. Il voulait être DJ depuis ses dix ans, quand il s'était amusé à scratcher tout seul et à aimer le son sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait.

¤

Il avait un peu détruit les disques de ses parents mais il avait découvert sa vocation et été autodidacte, en cachette, travaillant dans certaines boîtes de nuit officiellement pour financer ses études. Officieusement pour apprendre et développer son propre style de scratch. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant, ils ne comprendraient pas. Comme il était un élève doué, il avait pu bénéficier du fameux programme et était venu finir ses études de musicologie en France. Parallèlement il avait intégré une école de DJ en était sorti diplômé, avait gagné plusieurs concours et s'était fait un nom. Il s'était fait aussi une merveilleuse carte de séjour.

¤

Tous les serveurs avaient mis la main à la patte pour accrocher des décorations or, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ajouter trop de rouge – sauf au niveau des petites bougies de table ou des petits abat-jour - sans surcharger les couleurs officielles.

Ils étaient tous en tenue plus ou moins traditionnelles : les filles portaient des djellabas violette brodées de noir ajustées sans être moulantes sur des serouals (pantalons) blanc et des sandales à lanières dorées à talons de cinq centimètres, fins, qui ressemblaient de très très loin à des babouches.

Les hommes portaient des chapeaux courts violets (qui auraient dû être rouges), une longue tunique violette brodée, sans manches, laissant le torse nu sur un seroual blanc, comme les filles. Par contre eux portaient des babouches dorées.

¤

Duo, pour l'occasion, s'était fait une queue de cheval et Dorothy l'accusa, pour la forme, de l'imiter.

Hilde, pour rire, s'était habillée en homme sauf qu'elle avait mis une bande dorée au niveau de sa poitrine, sinon la tunique ouverte sur le devant aurait fait voir son soutien-gorge.

Quatre avait fait venir quelques musiciens traditionnels et des danseurs et danseuses aussi, pour mettre les invités à la fête.

Tout le monde aimait quand Quatre organisait une soirée parce qu'on s'amusait et on était dépaysé, même si ce n'était pas vraiment les mille et une nuits.

L'ambiance, les odeurs, les musiques… en fermant les yeux on s'y croyait un peu, si on y mettait du sien aussi. Et Quatre y avait mis du sien. Il y avait mis son cœur aussi, son cœur et ses souvenirs, enfin en partie.

¤

Le restaurant était bondé et les gens riaient beaucoup, autour de couscous, tagines, pastillas, chakchouka ou autres. Ou savouraient leur dessert - sfenjs, briouats, ghoribas… avec un délicieux thé à la menthe et aux pignons de pin, offert par la maison pour l'occasion. Treize et son équipe avaient vraiment mis les petits plats traditionnels dans les grands, les saveurs étaient respectées. Et on prenait dix kilos rien qu'à sentir les plats.

¤

Quatre, Duo et les autres ne savaient presque pas où donner de la tête mais la musique entêtante guidait leurs pas et le blond dansait, ondulait des hanches en professionnel, tout en servant, desservant, encaissant, sous les regards parfois médusés, surtout charmés de l'assistance.

Il avait ça dans le sang, dans la peau aussi, c'était comme ça. Il avait tendance à presque tout oublier quand il dansait et les gens avaient tendance à tout oublier aussi, les yeux rivés sur lui, sur ses mouvements tantôt gracieux, tantôt sensuels, mais avec une masculinité féline voire féroce.

Il n'y avait pas une once de féminité dans sa manière d'évoluer.

Pas une once.

¤

Wu Fei passait en ce moment la reprise de Rachid Taha « Ya Rahia » et avant même d'en avoir reconnu la mesure, les pieds de Quatre s'étaient mis à bouger.

Il réussit à freiner les mouvements frénétiques de ses hanches, mais c'était difficile quand Duo ne se retenait pas, évoluant avec un sens du rythme qui aurait pu passer pour inné s'il n'avait pas pris quelques cours de danse orientale avec son ex.

« Une de ses lubies, mais une bonne pour une fois » avait-il dit.

¤

Duo donna un clin d'œil et un petit coup de hanches à Quatre lorsque celui-ci se trouva près de lui. Il se réceptionna, secouant légèrement la tête en souriant alors qu'il tombait nez à nez avec son client mystère.

Duo était passé à côté de lui sans même le regarder.

Il fallait dire qu'à ce moment-là un cerbère l'avait fait appeler. ¤ Encore ¤. Cela faisait trois fois en moins de vingt minutes quand même… il battait son record, c'était de pire en pire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas sollicité, c'était une soirée après tout. Et puis Duo était très souvent sollicité aussi : il était agréable, professionnel… et séduisant.

Non, sérieux, il devrait attendre son tour, quoi.

¤

Il était très, très Dean Cain le client de Duo, très sexy dans ses jean t-shirt moulant col v moulant un corps taillé au laser – ces cheveux bruns en bataille, ce torse puissant, ces bras vigoureux ! Ces cuisses énergiques ! - Ses costumes étaient bien coupés et on devinait une musculature harmonieuse, mais on était loin de deviner un tel spectacle.

Même si sa tenue professionnelle lui allait très bien, sa tenue du week-end le rendait encore plus hot.

Le rendait un peu plus… peut-être accessible ? Mais ça c'était physique, après il n'y avait pas que ça qui comptait, il était trop pénible.

Pauvre Duo…

Enfin, son ami se débrouillerait, il avait l'habitude. Lui avait un client dont il devait s'occuper un peu quand même.

¤

- Bonsoir comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Et vous ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Vous n'étiez pas là hier.

¤

Quatre cligna des paupières puis sourit à nouveau.

C'était inhabituel cette manière de relancer la conversation.

Après vu qu'il l'avait servi les trois dernières fois, il était remarque qu'il ait remarqué son absence.

¤

- Oui et non.

- ?

- Oui j'étais là, hier j'ai déjeuné avec Duo - c'est le serveur là-bas, avec la queue de cheval et le sourire engageant. Celui qui m'a poussé à l'instant.

¤

Le jeune homme observa ce Duo qui riait avec la jeune placeuse « Hilde », dansant avec elle, se pliant en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui et se redressant doucement.

Et il observa qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'observer.

Il regarda à nouveau Quatre qui poursuivit, un peu déçu qu'il n'observe pas son ami plus.

Il l'avait introduit dans la conversation, quoi ! Il poursuivit.

¤

- Et je suis de repos le jeudi, je n'ai pas travaillé. Alors vous étiez là hier ?

- Oui.

- Et les plats vous ont plu ?

¤

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard énigmatique.

¤

- Il manquait un petit quelque chose pour une fois…

¤

Quatre sembla réfléchir.

Deviendrait-il chiant ?

¤

- Ah c'est possible… Treize, notre cuisinier, s'est retrouvé en rupture de son ingrédient secret hier, barrage routier. Mais il en a tout un stock à présent.

- Tant mieux.

- Je suppose que vous avez réservé ce soir ?

- Oui. A ma table habituelle.

¤

Alors il avait dû voir passer son nom !

Enfin… cette table était tout le temps réservée et là il avait réservé plus tard que d'habitude….

Il allait finir par savoir et en parler à Duo. Ça lui mettrait du baume au cœur, tiens.

Et puis franchement, il était un peu curieux aussi.

¤

- Je vous emmène.

- Emmenez-moi.

¤

Le client mystérieux était souvent soigné mais là il était vraiment, vraiment classe.

Classe et sobre.

Tout de blanc vêtu de la tête au pied, son polo blanc récoltant la palme de la définition de pectoraux.

Ce type avait vraiment quelque chose.

Il en oubliait la musique… mais pas Duo.

¤

Ce type l'intriguait, il avait une sorte de sensualité qui émanait de son apparente froideur, détrompée par une ombre de sourire au détour de son regard.

Ombre de sourire qu'il voyait de plus en plus parce que ce type le regardait de plus en plus aussi, il fallait le reconnaître.

Et… s'il le remarquait… c'était que lui aussi le regardait de plus en plus.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, l'installa et lui demanda :

¤

- Vous avez choisi ?

- Tajine d'agneau.

- Pimenté ?

- Toujours.

¤

Le sourire en coin du jeune homme surprit Quatre.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça du personnage… il souriait avec les yeux d'habitude et il était plus discret.

Et sa voix… la modulait-il toujours ?

Avait-elle toujours été si… agréable ? Si grave ?

Quatre poursuivit.

¤

- Et une demi de Vittel ?

- Non. Un quart de rosé s'il vous plaît.

- Oh. On change ses habitudes ?

- Peut-être…

- Je vous apporte tout ça.

¤

Quatre repartit à la cuisine, troublé par ce regard qui changeait de jour en jour, ce regard qu'il sentait dans son dos, qu'il sentait dans ses moindres déplacements à présent.

Ce regard dont il avait curieusement conscience. A croire que l'absence de la veille avait accéléré quelque chose.

De timide et distant le regard devenait plus amical, enfin _presque_ amical, ils n'étaient pas amis non plus.

Quelque chose semblait se créer entre eux, une sorte de complicité qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rapports commerciaux/sympathiques qu'entretenaient serveurs et clients.

Quatre le sentait.

Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr que Duo apprécierait.

Que s'il était Duo, il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.

Il se trompait peut-être. Il se sentait juste bizarre d'avoir conscience à ce point d'un client.

¤¤¤

Il revenait avec les commandes quand il entendit les accords d'une de ses musiques préférées, une musique sensuelle pleine de fougue, reprise par l'orchestre sur un arrangement de F.E.I.

Harramt Ahebak de Warda. 1993.

¤

_Harramt_ _ahebak, ahebak Je vais cesser de t'aimer, de t'aimer_

_Mateheb_ _neesh Ne m'aimes-tu point ?_

¤

- Quatre ! Celle-là elle est pour toi !

- Duo…

- Allez, danse avec moi que je décompresse un coup. J'en peux plus là, il me saoule.

¤

_Abaed_ _bealbak, bealbak_ _Et reste loin de moi avec ton cœur, ton coeur_

_We_ _sebny aieesh_ _Et laisse-moi vivre_

¤

Il y avait des musiques sur lesquelles on ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser, même si on le voulait, ou l'instinct prenait directement le dessus.

Et celle-ci…

Quatre leva les bras, même celui qui portait le plateau, relevant sa tunique, révélant ses abdominaux nus et très bien dessinés - le vélo mine de rien, c'était du sport et la natation de temps en temps ça entretenait pas mal aussi - et ce fut plus fort que lui.

Alors il dansa, rejoignant Duo qui lui tendait les bras en s'accordant à ses pas, le suivant dans les figures les plus périlleuses avec une souplesse qui aurait été étonnante s'il n'avait pas pratiqué le yoga dès l'âge de 16 ans.

Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais été aussi zen face à son client. Il lui en aurait déjà collé une. Voire deux. Voire dix.

¤

Quatre ferma les yeux, ondulant un peu contre lui pour la forme, se penchant en arrière très bas avec le plateau et remontant sensuellement au rythme syncopé d'une chanson d'amour aussi torturée que sa danse était libre, indomptable, maîtrisée.

Paradoxale. Tout lui. Puis il se releva, le plateau se faisant lourd et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, sur un « merci » de Duo, un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Les clients même les plus loin avaient pu assister au spectacle, retransmis l'espace de quelques secondes sur les écrans géants. Certains avaient été charmés, d'autres envieux.

D'autres avaient apprécié modérément. Très modérément.

¤

Quatre se dirigea vers la table de son client pour déposer la commande.

Il put s'arrêter de danser mais ne put s'empêcher de fredonner :

¤

- _Haramt_ _ahebak, ahebak, Mateheb neesh_… . Voici.

- Merci.

¤

Mais Quatre continuait à fredonner, l'air absent. Sa mère aimait beaucoup cette chanson alors il pensait à elle. C'était comme quand il entendait « let it be », l'une des chansons préférées de son père. Ça lui faisait du bien et en même temps ça le rendait nostalgique.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que celui en face de lui ne le quittait pas du regard.

Pas même une seconde.

¤

- _Abaed_ _bealbak, bealbak… we sebny aieesh _

- Vous chantez sans accent ?

¤

Quatre revint sur terre avec cette question.

¤

- Je suis à moitié Marocain et j'ai passé toute mon enfance au Maroc. Je sais que ça ne se voit nulle part.

¤

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils : Quatre ne portant pas la chemise habituelle, le prénom ne figurait nulle part.

En tous cas pas sur ses pectoraux presque nus.

Le jeune homme répondit.

¤

- « Quatre » si je me souviens bien. C'est un prénom qui vient d'où ?

¤

Quatre avait inconsciemment tendu la perche. En faisant une remarque plutôt habituelle il donnait une occasion à l'inconnu d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui.

Le terrain devenait un peu dangereux car si la question était anodine, le regard l'était un petit peu moins. On jouait au chat et à la souris, là et il n'était pas le chat.

Il fallait remettre Duo dans la conversation, mais d'abord répondre à la question.

Il sourit, repensant au pourquoi de son prénom.

¤

- De nulle part. J'aurais préféré avoir un prénom Marocain ou Français ou Anglais. Mes sœurs se nomment Jane, Badira et Sandrine. Mais non, mes parents m'ont appelé Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on avait mis dans leur narguilé mais ça devait être suspect.

¤

Le client mystère rit doucement.

Son rire était court et séduisant.

Vraiment séduisant. Problème.

Quatre continua.

¤

- Je devais m'appeler Carter mais mon père ayant un accent anglais indécrottable, là-bas dans le tout petit petit bled où je suis né, ils n'ont rien compris et comme ils parlaient mieux français qu'anglais, ils ont écrit « Quatre » et n'ont pas cherché à comprendre plus loin. Comme j'étais le quatrième enfant, ma mère a vu cette erreur comme un signe du destin et ils ont conservé le prénom. Le narguilé était suspect, je vous dis.

¤

Le mystérieux client eut un regard entendu avec lui, comme s'il savait ce que c'était que de porter un prénom complètement grotesque.

Comme s'ils avaient une histoire à partager.

¤

- Cela ne se voit pas forcément au premier regard que vous avez de l'Orient en vous. Mais cela s'entend. Et ça se voit, pas seulement à votre manière de bouger, de raconter. D'être. Il suffit de _bien_ regarder.

¤

Il le caressait ouvertement des yeux, là, de ses yeux couleur pierre précieuse.

¤

- …

- Que signifient les paroles ?

¤

Quatre balaya la question de la main. La question revenait sur du neutre, c'était très bien.

¤

- Oh. C'est une chanson d'amour interminable avec cinquante refrains et deux cent couplets sur un cœur brisé, qui ne sait pas où il en est etc… rien d'intéressant.

- Je suis intéressé.

¤

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

Au regard qu'il venait de lui lancer, franc, sans détour, totalement nu, il n'y avait pas à se poser de question.

Il était au moins gay et il lui faisait des avances.

Il y avait des hommes qui pouvaient être subtils sans l'être un peu trop. La franchise c'était utile de temps en temps.

Quatre rétorqua avec un sourire qui cachait mal sa surprise face à l'attaque directe.

¤

- Ah. Je ne suis pas compris dans le service, monsieur.

¤

Puis il repartit, l'air absent.

¤

Le problème n'était pas que le client s'intéresse à lui.

Le problème était qu'il commençait lui à s'intéresser à son client, qu'il essayait de lui plaire.

Même s'il n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre.

Son cœur battait chaque jour un peu plus vite quand il l'apercevait. Oh, un tout petit peu.

Et la rougeur de ses joues n'était pas forcément due aux fous rires avec Duo. Il avait quelque chose. Vraiment… quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui était parti d'un gargouillement tonitruant, d'une petite rougeur et d'un regard impassible.

Quelque chose qui lui avait fait… un petit quelque chose.

Un quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de le connaître mieux.

C'en était troublant.

¤

Quatre apporta les plats sans un mot, puis alla prendre une pause, il avait besoin d'un peu d'air et de mettre ses idées au clair.

¤

Il faisait un petit peu frais et il leva le visage pour laisser ses mèches et son corps se faire caresser par le vent.

Ça lui fit du bien. Peut-être que le vent chasserait un parfait inconnu de son esprit ?

¤

Il était censé prendre des informations pour Duo à la base, pas placer ses pions.

Et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu, il fallait le reconnaître : il s'était placé.

Et il fallait le reconnaître : il avait aimé susciter l'intérêt chez cet homme.

Il avait aimé ses regards changeants avec le temps.

Au point d'en oublier qu'à la base il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir de plantes à la base.

Et il doutait sincèrement que Duo n'apprécie, la moindre des choses étant de ne pas draguer quelqu'un qui lui plaît dans son dos quand même

¤

Quoique à bien y réfléchir…

Duo n'avait pas dit un mot sur « beau gosse » depuis que « trou du'c » venait midi ET soir en fait.

Chieur prenait un peu beaucoup d'espace mine de rien. Beaucoup trop, au point que Duo n'ait que son nom à la bouche depuis deux semaines.

Bon, il en avait parlé trois fois de son client, fallait pas déconner non plus… ptet qu'il l'avait oublié ?

…

Quatre était en train de se trouver des excuses pour aller titiller l'inconnu.

Il lui plaisait.

Grave.

Ça faisait longtemps.

Putain, c'était chiant.

* * *

On entendait les premières mesures « d'Abdelkader » « d'un deux, trois, soleil » et il se prit à danser tranquillement tout seul, à la lueur de la ville, tapant des mains, fredonnant, remuant les hanches doucement…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains se poser sur sa taille et un corps à quelques centimètres de son dos.

Il s'arrêta net, prêt à en retourner une au gars – parce que vu la taille des mains si c'était une fille ce serait un mandrill –

Il entendit une voix grave murmurer à son oreille, dansant au même rythme que lui :

¤

- Est-ce que le beau serveur n'est toujours pas compris dans le service ?

¤

Quatre ôta les mains de sa taille avant de se tourner.

L'inconnu de ses pensées était là

Voyant que Quatre ne répondait pas, il enchaîna.

¤

- Vous n'êtes pas venu prendre l'addition, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas choqué.

¤

Quatre sourit.

¤

- Non, c'était plutôt flatteur.

¤

Un sourire dans le regard.

Un regard de chat, Quatre remarqua.

Et des mains qui voulaient revenir sur sa taille, mais le blond recula à la dernière seconde, sans perdre le rythme.

¤

- C'était plutôt flatteur, mais je ne vous connais pas.

¤

Le jeune homme eut un sourire énigmatique.

¤

- Mais si nous nous connaissons, voyons. Je vous ai vu trois fois le mois dernier. Et presque toute cette semaine, alors ça fait sept fois. Et c'est par hasard que j'ai su que vous travailliez ici. Un très joli hasard d'ailleurs.

- …

¤

Quatre observa un peu plus le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

Des cheveux brun roux avec une mèche descendant sur un œil très vert.

Un visage à la fois fin et masculin.

Des petites lèvres pleines.

…

Non, s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, il le saurait.

Il continua à danser, son air perplexe répondant mieux que sa bouche.

¤

- Vous êtes en licence d'histoire à Paris IV. Tout en haut en gauche de l'amphi, derrière une armoire à glace, en train de dormir quand vous venez. Heureusement que vos notes sont excellentes.

- Vous êtes un élève ?

- Je suis votre professeur. Le professeur d'Anglais. Je remplace le Professeur Quinn.

¤

Du coup Quatre s'arrêta de danser.

Et un gros « et merde » naquit dans son regard turquoise.

Le jeune professeur éclata de rire. Il était vraiment, vraiment beau.

Ptet qu'il viendrait plus souvent en cours…

¤

- C'est une blague…

¤

Le Professeur tendit la main.

Quatre la saisit par automatisme.

¤

- Non. Trowa Barton. 26 ans, célibataire.

- Ah oui « Trowa » effectivement, je comprends votre douleur. Excusez-moi, euh Professeur. Blond du fond enfin Quatre Winner. 21 ans.

¤

Quatre était troublé par le regard vert à la lumière de la ville.

Vraiment, vraiment. Argh. Et il lui redemandait en plus :

¤

- Célibataire ?

- C'est pas le bon plan… vous êtes…

- Intéressé. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

¤

Oui, Quatre aussi et c'était ça le problème.

Il voulut ôter sa main mais Trowa la retint et l'attira à lui sur du Natacha Atlas.

Sortir avec son Prof ? Pas bon plan, pas bon plan, même pour une matière minoritaire.

C'était pas son prof de grec. Argh.

Et puis il y avait Duo et ça ne se faisait pas de faire les choses comme ça…

¤

Il irait au plus simple, demanderait à Duo et aviserait. C'était le plus correct vis-à-vis de lui.

Et puis même si… vu l'importance qu'il accordait aux mecs, il allait encore se faire jeter ou il en aurait marre très vite. Etait-ce que c'était bien utile de tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Surtout avec son prof. Et…

¤

- Duo il…

¤

Trowa posa la main qu'il tenait autour de son cou,

¤

- C'est ton copain ?

¤

puis prit l'autre main de Quatre pour faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

¤

- Non !

- Alors laisse-le où il est. De toutes façons il est occupé… et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

¤

Trowa enlaça Quatre doucement, de manière possessive sans être oppressant.

Puis il fit un mouvement de tête sur le côté : de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir ce qu'il se passait à la table n°4.

¤

Et c'était vrai.

Duo était occupé.

* * *

**Au même moment…**

¤

Au même moment, Duo, un peu échevelé par sa « prestation » avait affaire à son « client », plus vindicatif que jamais.

Il s'était déconnecté de la scène, écoutant distraitement les musiciens jouer le « Abdelkader » « d'un deux, trois, soleil », retenant ses pieds et sa tête de battre la mesure.

¤

- Le plat du jour a l'air de venir de la veille.

- … Ce sont des lasagnes végétariennes. Elles sont aussi vertes que moi mais elles sont normales.

¤

Duo ne prenait même plus la peine de se retenir.

Enfin si on avait pu appeler ça « se retenir ».

¤

- Aussi vertes que vous ?

- Oui. Prendre des lasagnes végétariennes à la soirée médina dépasse l'entendement. Enfin, le client est roi n'est-ce pas. Souhaitez-vous qu'on vous apporte autre chose ?

- Non, je ferais un effort.

¤

Duo souffla franchement.

Son client le défiait du regard, glaçant quiconque se trouverait dans son champ de vision.

Le regard de Duo se fit blasé. Il allait poser la question à 1000000 dollars.

¤

- Si c'est aussi mauvais que ça, pourquoi revenir ?

- Parce que c'est moins mauvais ici qu'ailleurs. Mais nettement moins bien qu'un plat préparé par mes soins.

¤

Duo eut un sourire ironique.

¤

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Vous êtes tout invité.

- Pas envie de mourir empoisonn…

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil, se rappelant de ce que l'on venait de lui dire.

¤

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez entendu.

- Oh. Non merci, donc. Je vais changer votre pl…

¤

Au moment où Duo posait la main sur l'assiette, son client lui attrapa le poignet.

Il posa son regard sur lui et le fixa.

¤

- J'insiste.

¤

Duo pâlit.

Il le regardait vraiment. Vraiment… comme s'il le pensait. Ce type-là ? L'inviter à dîner ? Mais ils s'entretueraient !

Non, c'était une blague. Une escalade dans le jeu « tournons Duo Maxwell en bourrique »

¤

- C'est une blague.

- Non.

¤

L'homme d'affaires haussa un sourcil très brun et décocha un sourire bien moins narquois que d'habitude..

¤

- Eh bien vous en faîtes une tête ? Manger avec moi serait si désagréable ?

¤

Duo se dégagea, laissant son regard de grenouille décérébrée parler pour lui.

¤

- Je suis insupportable au restaurant avec des serveurs séduisants qui se font draguer toutes les cinq minutes. Par contre je peux être très sage en tête à tête.

¤

Un clin d'œil.

Une main lasse sur le front et un regard fatigué. Les musiciens avaient fait une pause et Fei avait mis une musique douce, moins rythmée, plus langoureuse.

¤

- Oh god, sniffer ses chaussettes pour voir si elles puent vous met sous hallu. Je le saurais, je recommencerai plus.

- Ce n'est pas une illusion.

- Alors c'est un CAUCHEMAR, par pitié REVEILLEZ-MOI.

- Ninmu ryoukai.

- Hein ? Ninja ? Quoi ?

¤

Le jeune homme s'était levé et penché vers Duo, vers son visage.

Duo se recula brusquement.

¤

- Oh, vous me faîtes quoi là ?

- Moi ? Je vous drague, baka.

- Ben quoi ? Vous draguez comme ça vous ? En faisant chier votre monde ? Devant un plat de lasagnes végétariennes ? Mais je suis si cheap que ça ?

¤

Il sourit, l'humour chassant petit à petit l'ironie mordante.

Même Duo le voyait. Sauvez-le, il avait un problème.

Un gros problème.

¤

- Me faire chier c'est drôle ? Me pomper l'air c'est jouissif ? Vous me prenez pour un con c'est ça ?

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Comme ça le temps que vous passiez avec moi vous le passiez pas avec Stan… ou le beau blond, là.

¤

Les yeux s'étaient faits entre gourmands et colère au souvenir des mouvements langoureux.

Duo eut l'air effrayé.

¤

- Oh mon dieu vous êtes vraiment gay ? Pauvre de nous, on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Que les hétéros vous reprennent, ils vous ont oublié.

- …. vous appréciez nos joutes verbales autant que moi, admettez-le.

¤

Hm… . Pas faux. Quelque part.

Dans son malheur il l'amusait quand même, c'était vrai aussi.

Il avait même ri avec lui, de sa mauvaise foi. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées. Et il en parlait tous les jours aussi. Et même parfois il préparait mentalement les vannes qu'il allait lui envoyer.

¤

Apprécié était un peu trop fort. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il le faisait sourire malgré tout. Il avait peut-être développé une tendance masochiste.

Mais il y avait un plus gros problème encore : Duo continuait à parler au lieu de clore la conversation, alors que la conversation était terriblement personnelle.

Deux minutes qu'ils parlaient, des gens appelaient Duo d'un peu partout, mais il ne les entendait pas. Non, il était trop occupé à donner un peu trop d'importance à un trou du'c.

¤

- J'avais pas que ça à faire d'écouter vos caprices. Je fais pas de la figuration ici.

- Oui vous êtes sollicité de partout. Un peu trop souvent sollicité d'ailleurs « playboy ».

- Jaloux ?

- Dingue.

¤

Des yeux qui là le regardaient avec une certaine candeur et un sourire sincère, à des années lumières du regard détestable et suffisant.

Des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais bien pris avant la peine de regarder, trop occupé qu'il était à l'envoyer balader. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à lui.

¤

- Vous manquez pas d'air !

- Et vous non peut-être ? Faire un « conseil de guerre » avec votre collègue à trois pas des toilettes c'était un peu ballot.

- …

¤

Ce type avait mis les pieds pour la première fois ici deux semaines plus tôt. Ce jour-là Hilde avait renversé un pichet d'eau sur sa tête, en se faisant bousculer par un client.

Elle se confondait en excuse alors que Duo faisait son possible pour ne pas exploser de rire. La tête que tirait ce propre sur lui ! C'était trop drôle.

Il avait envoyer Dorothy la chercher pour qu'il puisse lui parler, la rassurer aussi, « c'était un client, pas le fantôme du King ». Et pour se marrer un bon coup parce que franchement, c'était trop drôle.

Il lui avait dit, à l'extrémité su bar et oui, à trois pas des toilettes, que ce n'était pas la fin du monde et que repas et pressing seraient pour la maison. C'était pour cela qu'il l'emmerdait alors. Il les avait entendus.

Duo était à la fois parfaitement lucide et complètement largué.

Le jeune homme en face de lui eut pitié de lui.

¤

- J'ai voulu vous tourner en bourrique mais ça a tourné au combat de coq.

- A qui la faute ?

- Vous êtes le seul à me traiter avec naturel... vous, enfin… vous me plaisez Duo. Vraiment.

¤

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom…

Et lui qui ne savait pas qui il était, sauf qu'il travaillait pour Yuy Electronics, avec sa carte société. Cette boîte qui fabriquait des puces ultra performantes, était cotée en bourse.

Et il avait l'air sérieux aussi. Non. Il était sérieux.

¤

- Je suis entré dans la quatrième dimension. Une dimension où un mec me fait chier pendant deux semaines avant de me dire devant un plat de lasagnes vertes que je lui plais.

¤

Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux.

Des yeux très bleus.

Très, très bleus, derrière des cils très longs.

Quand les traits de ce type s'adoucissaient…

Il devenait magnifique.

Ils étaient toujours debout, l'un en face de l'autre, la table entre les deux. Duo avait du mal à réfléchir quand il le regardait. C'était flippant.

¤

- C'est complètement surréaliste. Enfin, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous faîtes…

- Heero Odin Yuy. Développeur chez Yuy Electronics, vous ?

- C'est complètement surréaliste…

- Ça vous l'avez déjà dit. Alors ? Je suppose que Duo est un diminutif ?

¤

Duo sourit.

Il découvrit qu'il avait du mal à refuser quelque chose à ces yeux-là quand ils le regardaient comme ça.

¤

- Duane Oliver Maxwell Jr.

¤

Heero lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre, en tout bien tout honneur.

Duo hésita mais le développeur pris sa main dans la sienne et ils se serrèrent la main.

Heero poursuivit, sérieusement.

¤

- J'aimerais te montrer que je ne suis pas _que_ désagréable et jaloux.

- Euh c'est rassurant…

¤

Des yeux si bleus…

¤

- J'aimerais que le mec que tu trouvais mignon tu l'oublies.

- Euh lequel ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait qu'un seul mec mignon ici…

- Celui pour lequel je viens midi et soir ici. « Le client de la table n°2 »

- …

- J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Heero ou ce que tu veux, sauf trou du'c. Et j'aimerais que les autres mecs ici arrêtent de te regarder comme si tu étais à eux. Ça me gave.

- Hein ?

¤

Duo qui avait toujours la main dans celle de Heero, se sentit tiré doucement en avant.

Des yeux très bleus emplissaient un peu plus son champ de vision.

Des yeux qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des siens.

Des yeux qui se fermaient sur eux même.

Et une bouche qui se fermait tendrement sur la sienne.

Et des mains sur sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux, inclinant son visage pour un baiser plus passionné.

Les mains de Duo étaient le long de son corps. Il aurait pu le repousser mais soyons francs, il n'en avait aucune envie, là.

¤

- Deux.

- …

- Alors ce dîner ?

¤

Un sourire contre des lèvres douces, entrouvertes.

Un souffle qui s'entrecoupait.

C'était du n'importe quoi mais…

¤

- Je vais y réfléchir…

¤

Heero lui donna un autre baiser, prenant son temps, goûtant tout avec délicatesse, comme un gourmet. Un baiser sur le bout du nez.

¤

- S'il te plaît ?

- On verra ça plus tard…

¤

Un dernier baiser et Duo serait reparti travailler le sourire aux lèvres, se donnant le temps de poser les choses un peu…

Si Heero l'avait laissé repartir travailler.

Les collègues de Duo, le plus sérieux d'entre eux, celui qui cumulait les heures, le laissèrent prendre une petite pause bien méritée, au son d'une douce musique orientale.

* * *

**Dehors, au même moment.**

¤

Quatre crut que ses yeux allaient carrément sortir de ses orbites.

Deux mecs qui se détestaient qui finissaient par être ensemble ça se faisait bien sûr et pas que dans les films…

Mais que DUO EMBRASSE CELUI-LA ?

Bon, il était canon mais quand même… il se serait pas douté, vraiment, vraiment pas douté.

C'était sexuel, ça ne durerait pas. En attendant, ça réglait son problème de conscience immédiate.

Quatre les regardait se dévorer les lèvres avec un petit sourire en voyant le si parfait « trou du'c » salir son pantalon sur quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un reste de lasagnes végétariennes et n'en avoir strictement rien à faire.

Mais Trowa, apparemment, ne perdait pas le nord.

¤

- Ça te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Tu aimes les plantes ? _Est-ce que t'es du genre relou ?_

¤

Trowa sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

¤

- Oui, chez les autres. A s'occuper c'est chiant

¤

Et Trowa posa les lèvres juste au coin du sourire de Quatre.

Et Quatre se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, respirant son odeur de… tajine.

Il ferma les yeux et lui aussi se laissa emporter par la musique douce, par Trowa qui jouait, avec délectation, avec le piercing qu'il avait sur la langue, rendant leur échange un peu moins joueur, un peu plus passionné.

Et les autres serveurs le laissèrent savourer aussi, pour toutes les autres fois où il les avait laissé savourer, eux.

¤

¤

Quatre et Duo n'auraient pas misé un kopek sur leur relation respective et pourtant, deux ans après ils étaient toujours ensemble, au point où l'un avait offert à l'autre une plante qui un an après n'était pas morte d'inanition. Trois ans qu'ils n'étaient plus célibataires, deux ans qu'ils vivaient en couple avec l'inattendu.

Apparemment l'amour et l'attention avaient été compris dans leur service ce 17 avril 2006.

Et le facteur chance aussi : Quatre avait eu sa licence et deux années plus tard, son master.

Quatre avait un point commun de moins avec Batman : il réussississait sa vie amoureuse. Et Duo aussi.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Opération séduction la suite, la semaine prochaine, là je ne serais pas chez moi !

Ceci est un cadeau de départ : )

A peluch'

Mithy ¤ delirium ¤


End file.
